Elemental Angel
by pleaseignoreme9
Summary: When a mysterious girl crashes into Skyworld, an adventure begins. But behind this girl is a past she wants to forget, and a powerful group of bounty hunters who try to hunt her down.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! Welcome to my new Kid Icarus series. This is my first Kid Icarus story, so give it a chance. The story takes place after Uprising.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Prologue

**?'s POV  
**Everyone believes that there's no such thingas elementals. How wrong they were. They are elementals, and I know that because I am one. Well, more or less. I'm an elemental angel. The village I live in has people that are like me... sort of. Every kid doesn't know what their element is until they turn 13. On their birthday, they must stand in the middle of this star that was once carved by our ancestors, and wait for a certain point to glow. Anyone can be a fire, earth, air, water, or lightning elemental angel. But you can only control one element. I'm the exception because I'm considered 'cursed.' The reason: I control every element. I get scolded, and people avoid me like the plaque. I couldn't take it anymore, so I grabbed my black cloak, and ran through the empty that night. I was 13 years old.

* * *

**2 years later...  
**In the middle of a forest, a figure walked slowly, bow in hand. A quiver full of arrows was strapped to the back. The only thing one would see are the brown boots the person wears. Upon reaching a tree that had red apples, the figure climbed up the tree and took off its hood. The figure was a female that had brown eyes and hair that ended at her shoulders. Most people consider her a mercenary since she'll do any job that had involved enemies. Hearing something to her left, she jumped off the branch she sat on, grabbed her bow, and ran through the foliage. The girl ended up finding a building that resembled some sort of base.

Why is it there a base in the middle of a forest?

The girl took off her cloak, revealing obsidian wings. Her wings had a red glow; she began to fly. She flew over the base, curious on what was going on. Something had snagged her foot, a long vine coming from the base.

She cursed under her breath.

Streams of red and yellow arrows flew through the air, hoping to catch her. She dodged each one, while frantically trying to free her ankle. One of the red arrows cut the vine, freeing her. She flew away as fast as she could until a yellow arrow hit her right wing, electrocuting her.

The girl screams in agony.

Soon, she loses consciousness and falls.

* * *

**Well there's the first chapter. Next chapter is coming out.**


	2. Normal Day in Skyworld

**Hi guys! I wanted to update a few days ago, but with school and all. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2- Normal Day In Skyworld

After the defeat of Hades, Palutena have had become a celebrity among the gods. Pit continues to train the centurions, and Dark Pit decided to stay in Skyworld.

That ended up bugging Pit for one reason.

"Pittoo!" Pit shouted, looking for his dark half.

Let's just say that Pittoo decided to prank Pit just to annoy him (Did I seriously just type that?).

As Pit continued to search for him, he felt himself being tackled from behind. He lands face first in the ground with Dark Pit sitting on him. "You called?" Due to the fact that his face was planted in the dirt, Pit let a muffled, "Get off of me!" Dark Pit rolled his eyes and got up. "You know, it would be nice to not prank me or the centurions," Pit said, wiping the dirt off his tunic. "I thought that they could take a joke." "Well, apparently, you should've thought-" Pit was cut off by a sudden boom that even caught Dark Pit's attention. The two angels ran to the source and found a crater. In the crater was another angel.

"What the-?" The twins said in perfect unison. Dark Pit slid into the crater and looked at the angel's face. Pain was written all over it. She winced, as if she sensed him.

"What's going on?" Lady Palutena, then noticed the injured angel.

"Bring her in. I'll heal her." The goddess said.

* * *

?'s POV

_It's been two years since my sister's disappearance. Knowing her, she obviously ran away. No one knew this invasion, but I did. My mother always told us stories of our ancestors, how powerful they were, and how they were considered warriors to the gods. She also spoke a tale of a prophet, a prophet she didn't know the name of. But, I think I know._

?'s POV

I hear voices. Three of them. Saying something about healing magic(probably a god), and how the other two helped. Then, footsteps. Soon, absolute silence. I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I felt like I was in a temple like back home. Home. "Rue...," I whispered, my thoughts trailing to my little sister. How I miss her so much. I looked at my right wing, and smiled when I noticed that it had healed. Good thing. That's when I noticed the torch in the corner. I smirked. I stretched out my hand and concentrated. A trail of fire left the torch and landed on my palm. "People say it's a curse. I say it's a gift. A very powerful gift."


End file.
